A New Chapter For pentatonix
by Alex12344321
Summary: Summary is in story
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am a person who simply loves PTX. I own nothing mentioned in this story; especially if it's maimed or ruined. Now, on to my description; (btw sorry it's really anticlimactic so far. It'll get better.)_

_The 5 members of Pentatonix have decided to move in together! There bought the house, and have their stuff all unpacked. They've lived there for about a week at the beginning of the story. Enough time to unpack, but not enough to really get settled. See how this new home (in LA) fits them, their needs, etc.. STORY TIME!_

Kirstin Maldonado was mentally exhausted. She'd helped Esther organise her closet. They'd decided that those two would share one room, Scott and Mitch another, and Kevin and Matt in the third. The fourth room would be transformed into a recording studio. Kirstie decided that she deserved a nap. She lay on the top bunk of the bunk she and Esther had inherited from the previous owners of the house. The girls got the kids room. Of course.

"Are you seriously sleeping?" Esther asked when she saw Kirstie in bed.

"Yep." Kirstie thought she deserved it, so she just rolled back over.

"You'd at least turn the lights out!" Esther walked out, shut the door, and turned out the lights. Floof ran up the steps. The bed was very kiddie, using large stairs to access the top bunk. But Floof could access the bed, so Kirstie wasn't about to complain. She fell asleep with Floof right next to her.

Meanwhile, Mitch was explaining to Scott why he had to leave for a week or so.

"I need to visit my family. I need to see my parents for their anniversary. My sister is also going to be there." Mitch leaned on the headboard of the bed he shared with his boyfriend.

"I'll come with," Scott insisted.

"No. I'm going alone. I will leave on Saturday. Before you ask, it's Wednesday today."

"You can't leave me! If you're there for more than a month, I'm coming down and dragging you home myself," Scott wrapped his long arms around Mitch.

"Deal. But before then, you need to let me pack." Mitch fell into Scott's arms.

"We need to record one more song before you leave. The one we've arranged." Scott let go of Mitch.

"Okay."

Downstairs, Kevin was just reading and Matt was grocery shopping. They'd agreed to split the final bill. Nothing interesting.

"Lemme get packing," Mitch stood up and slapped the mattress with his palms.

"But baby-"

"Don't 'but baby' me." Mitch pointed at Scott. Mitch packed for awhile, and eventually, Kirstie awoke and Matt got home, they recorded, etc. The next day was awfully anticlimactic. The next chapter begins with Mitch leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch woke up at 6am, knowing that Scott wouldn't want to let him leave.

"Hey, Mitch. Are you leaving now? It's early." Kevin was reading on the couch.

"Yeah. You know that Scott will be annoying about me leaving. So, I'm going before he wakes up." Mitch shrugged.

"Ok. Text me when you get there, okay?" Kevin stood to give Mitch a hug.

"K. Bye. See you in maybe a week." Mitch waved as he walked outside with his suitcase and started the long drive.

Two hours later, Scott got up. He looked to his side and didn't see Mitch.

"It's only eight. Why is he already up?" he wondered aloud. He walked downstairs in his boxers and found Kevin making eggs and bacon. Kirstie was humming, and gave Scott a hug when she saw him.

"Good morning!" She was dancing around the kitchen with Matt watching and sometimes joining in.

"Why are you guys so energetic? It's only eight," Scott whined.

"I dunno. Just happy. I got a good sleep last night," Kirstie shrugged.

"Where's Mitch?" Scott asked, suddenly awake.

"He's not still asleep?" Kirstie asked, confused as she jumped onto the counter..

"No, he left earlier this morning," Kevin said from the stove.

"He didn't even say goodbye!" Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh. A boyfriend is supposed to say goodbye before he leaves!" Kirstie said in a jokingly scolding voice.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kevin started to get the food onto plates and into bowls.

"Thanks," Matt smiled.

"I can't believe Mitchie left!" Scott was still in a bit of a shock.

"You can text him later and get mad then," Kirstie said, patting Scott's back as she walked by him.

"Where's Esther?" Matt asked.

"I'm right here." A hand popped up from the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Scott asked.

"Nope!" Esther was just being lazy. The others dug into their food. Kevin always made great food. But Mitch wasn't there to enjoy it.

FAST FORWARD FIVE DAYS.

"Should we go drinking tonight?" Scott asked. He had to get out of the house, something to make him stop thinking about his boyfriend.

"Yea!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's eat here then we can walk," Esther suggested.

"Good plan. I'll order some pizza," Kevin said. It was 5:30. If the pizza arrived at 6:15, they'd be out of the house by 7:30, considering the time it would take to get ready.

Timing went as planned, and they were at the bar by 8. They all got very tipsy, quite fast. Mitch completely slipped out of Scott's mind as he went up to a cute chick in a small, red dress. Into You by Ariana Grande was playing, and Scott slyly gave a clever line to the girl, and soon, they were grinding on the dance floor.

A little bit scandalous… Ariana's voice and words briefly made Mitch cross Scott's mind. Then he was gone.

"Can I come back to your place?" The girl, Kaitlyn, asked seductively.

"Of course!" Scott picked her up and spun them both. Kaitlyn grinned and messed with Scott's hair. They danced and drank until midnight before Kaitlyn wanted to go.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked once they were both naked in his bed.

"Yeah."

Over to Mitch, he was driving home, thinking about seeing Scott again. If he was awake, he'd get a hug and be happy. If Scott was asleep, Mitch would get in bed and hug him. And kiss him. Mitch smiled to himself. He hummed with the music on the radio, Into You, Ariana Grande.

At around seven, Mitch walked through the front door to be greeted by Kirstie's arms around his neck.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" Mitch grinned, though. He was happy to see one of his best friends again. He left his stuff on the floor and was about to make his way upstairs when Kirstie offered him a cookie she'd made. He couldn't turn her down. He ate the sugar cookie, and walked upstairs to see Scott. He was probably still asleep.

"You should wait until Scott wakes up on his own. He might not-" Kirstie was struggling to stall. She knew about the girl. They'd been very loud the night before. Mitch walked upstairs, ignoring Kirstie.

Mitch saw a girl sleeping next to his boyfriend, the blankets pulled just down to her thighs. Scott was completely asleep. They were both naked, and it took Mitch a second of stunned silence before he reacted.

"SCOTT RICHARD HOYING!" Scott and the girl awoke with a start. "I LEAVE FOR LESS THAN ONE WEEK AND YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH A GIRL? YOU LEFT ME?" Mitch was shrieking, and everyone in the house was probably awake.

"This isn't-"

"This isn't what it looks like? That's what they all say! Scott, I don't even know you anymore!"

"Mitch…" Scott's voice trailed off as he reached for Mitch, who was running out of the room.

"I can't believe you," he screamed as he ran off and into the bathroom across the hall. He slid down the wall and started crying. He was sure Scott would never want to be his friend ever again. Never talk, never touch… the thought was terrible.

Cut back to Scott…

"You should talk to him." Kaitlyn squeezed Scott's arm as she sat up, holding the blanket to cover herself.

"No. He needs a few minutes to calm down. We should get clothes." Scott stood, pulling boxers on as soon as he could. He grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, and Kaitlyn pulled on the skimpy dress from the night before. It brought Scott faint memories, shaky from the alcohol.

"Are you two together?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I dunno if we are anymore," Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kaitlyn put an arm around Scott. "I am so hungover. I should get home soon. Bye." She slipped out and Scott showed her to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Scott asked.

"No, thanks." Kaitlyn walked out into the morning light, and Scott closed the door behind her. He walked to the bathroom Mitch was crying in with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Baby?" Scott knocked on the door. He tried the knob, and it was unlocked.

"What?" Mitch's voice came, and Scott saw him curled into a ball on the floor. He sat down next to him.

"I need to explain. I'm really sorry. We just went drinking last night, and a girl came to me and she wanted to come and-" Scott's words were jumbled, and in a mix of shame and sadness, he buried his head in his knees and let out a small sob.

"You shouldn't have." Mitch's voice was cold and felt like a slap in the face.

"I'm so sorry. I know. I'm so stupid and can't handle myself and-" Scott was cut off by Mitch's lips on his own.

"I don't want to break up, but you can't do this. Promise me. No other girls or boys will be sleeping with you. Just me." Mitch poked Scott in the chest.

"Yep. But only if we can stop being abstinent. Please?" Scott ran a hand through Mitch's hair.

"Okay. Fine. Tonight," Mitch said after hesitating.

"So we're good?"

"I think so."

"Good enough for me." Scott ran his finger over Mitch's face to wipe off the last of the tears. They walked downstairs hand in hand, Mitch leaning on Scott.

"You guys okay?" Kirstie jumped up when she saw them walking downstairs.

"Yeah. I can hold this against him forever, but we're good," Mitch looked into Scott's eyes.

"What if I do this?" Scott tickled Mitch and the small man shrieked and fell. Scott went down and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap when he yelled in pain.

"So, yall are fine, right?" Kevin asked. Kirstie smiled and nodded at him. Scott and Mitch were left cuddling on the floor.

Aw. They're basically kids, Kirstie thought when she saw Scott cradling Mitch's hurt wrist.

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah. I'd be better if you hadn't tickled me, but I'm fine." Mitch grinned and poked Scott in the solar plexus.

"Ow!" Scott went on top of Mitch, tripping him while he got tickled. Kirstie and Kevin watched, Matt coming in a bit confused. Mitch was laughing in the way only Scott could make him laugh. Everyone could agree that it was adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about noon. Scott and Mitch weren't letting each other out of their sight. Into the bathroom, to the kitchen, on a walk together… You could tell that they were madly in love, Mitch was constantly holding Scott's hand, and they couldn't stop touching each other.

"Can I talk to Mitch?" Matt asked suddenly at the table while they were eating lunch.

"Yeah. He's right here." Scott waved toward Mitch, who was sitting right next to him.

"In private?" Matt asked.

"What could Mitch need to know that I can't know?" Scott asked.

"C'mon. We'll be, like, five minutes." Mitch gave Matt a look and Matt nodded.

"Not even."

"Don't try anything," Scott said, and Matt and Mitch got up from the table and walked to the living room and sat down.

To Mitch:

"Hey. What happened, exactly, this morning?" Matt asked in a quiet tone.

"Um, so, you heard me yelling, right?" Matt confirmed with a nod. "Okay, so then I got sad and cried in the bathroom. Then Scott came and talked to me and we kissed and he promised to never do anything like that ever again. Then we were fine. I guess."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I am! My boyfriend cheated on me! But I won't hold a grudge or anything, he's my best friend and that's dumb." Mitch shrugged and Matt smiled.

"You can always talk to me if you can't talk to Scott. Always know that." Matt laid a hand on Mitch's knee.

"Thank you." Mitch nodded and they got up to go back to the table.

"What was it?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know about how my family was doing." Mitch was an avid liar.

"Why would he need to take you asked way from the table?" Scott asked, suspicious.

"I just felt it might not be something he wouldn't want to talk about over lunch," Matt said quickly.

"Right." Mitch nodded, agreeing with the built up lie.

"Okay. You know, we should probably record a song this afternoon." Matt changed the subject after a small silence.

"Lemme get some makeup on, and you guys can get it set up," Kirstie said, getting up. Mitch also stood, and Scott followed him upstairs to get on a bit of makeup.

"What do you even need? You're flawless," Scott said as he walked into the bedroom where Mitch was sitting and pulling out his makeup kit.

"Hunty, you don't even know." He pointed the foundation brush at Scott, making him laugh. Scott watched as Mitch put on several layers of makeup.

"Are you finally done? We need to get it done!" Scott placed his hand on Mitch's shoulder, looking into the mirror.

"Yeah." Mitch walked to the recording studio and for the next few hours, they recorded. They knew that they would use the footage of them singing all around a single mic.

"And we're done!" Kirstie stood once they'd gotten the one perfect shot.

"Shouldn't we take a few more to make sure?" Kevin asked.

"Always the workaholic," Mitch whispered to Scott. Scott punched him in the arm, standing up for Kevin. They shot until they were 100% certain that they had the perfect footage.

"We have a ton of food. We should just have leftovers," Matt said, looking into the fridge. Everyone agreed because it was easy, and they had food that had been originally made in the past week. They cleared out tons of space in the fridge. They all went their separate ways. Scott dragged Mitch into their bedroom and gave him a coy smile.

"What?" Mitch asked. "Is this about-"

"You promised," Scott pointed at his boyfriend.

"You strip first."

"Together," Scott insisted. "And take off that horrible makeup."

"Take off that horrible makeup," Mitch mocked as he went to get a makeup removal wipe. His clothes came off with the makeup, and Scott dragged him into the bed.

"You sure you're ready?" Scott asked.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, they heard Kirstie banging on the door. "Get a room! We can hear you from downstairs!" Kevin's loud, high pitched laugh resonated from downstairs. Scott and Mitch, embarrassed, stopped what they were doing.

"Not tonight?" Scott asked, pulling out.

"Not tonight." Mitch laid on the bed with his face in the pillow.

"You okay?"

"I can't believe they heard us," Mitch said, sighing.

"Well, what's done is done." Scott tried to seem strong, but it didn't work. Mitch started crying, not too unlike the night he caught Scott with a girl.

"No, baby, don't cry. It's okay. I'm sorry- I didn't mean-" Scott was trying to make Mitch stop crying. He hated it when his boyfriend cried. Mitch let out a small sob and buried his face in Scott's muscled chest.

"I know. I'm stressed and I don't know what l happen and- and-, I-" Mitch let out a round of sobs, and Scott wrapped his long, strong arms around Mitch's tiny, shaky body.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you. Nothing bad will happen, trust me." Mitch felt Scott's voice resonate through his chest.

"Thank you, baby." Mitch's voice and breathing began to return to normal, but Scott didn't let Mitch go.

"Tomorrow, we're staying home and doing absolutely nothing." Scott leaned back to see Mitch's face, red and tear-stained. Then he pulled him back into a hug, their bare legs entwined. They fell asleep, even though it was hours too early for bed.

To Kirstie.

"Well, they're quiet now, but they're completely silent." Kirstie had been sitting outside her best friends' door so nice she shouted at them.

"Are they even talking?" Matt asked as he walked by to go take a shower.

"They were. But now they're quiet. I think I'm going to go and see what's going on." Kirstie's hand crept up to the doorknob as she stood.

"Good luck. It'll be scary," Matt ruffled Kirstie's long hair. She rolled her eyes and quietly turned the knob. She walked to the bed where Scott and Mitch were cuddling, halfway under the covers. They were completely naked and asleep. She resisted the urge to say how cute it was. She just smiled and walked out.

"They're asleep. You should see them," Kirstie said when Matt raised his eyebrows. He'd stopped his trip to the bathroom for this.

"Okay, then." Matt was a bit surprised.

"It's so cute." Kirstie smiled, thinking about Mitch's face buried in Scott's chest, and him being held somewhat like a baby.

"I think I'll spare myself of the visuals." Matt swung his towel over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom.


End file.
